


Two Witnesses

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, Fiction, Filk, Poetry, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-09
Updated: 2004-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: None





	Two Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two Witnesses

### Two Witnesses 

#### by Mary Hugh

  


The Two Witnesses 

Listen my children and ye shall hear  
Of olden times, of yesteryear: 

The Bible told a story of two witnesses. 

From narrative two thousand years less old, We know two witnesses about whom our story is told. 

The Revelation of St. John the Divine foretold the empowerment of these two to "prophesy a thousand two hundred and threescore days." 

In May 2009 they emerged from an underground life To fearlessly warn the world of unthinkable strife. 

This pair presaged of global colonization With singular purpose and conviction. 

John pronounces them "the two olive trees and two lampstands which stand before the Lord of the earth" to fulfill their calling. 

In officialdom, media nests, and public places The Two did the bidding of Fate and God's graces. 

"And if anyone would harm them," fire "from their mouth" will consume their foes. They will possess "the power to shut heaven, that it rain not in the days of their prophesy: and have power over waters to turn them to blood, and to smite the earth with every plague, as often as they will." 

The witnesses' attackers, murderous for years, For forty-two months shed their own tears 

As The Two burned opposition with persuasive tongue And wielded shielding powers by Higher Beings brung. 

"When they have finished their testimony" a beast from "the bottomless pit" will vanquish them "and kill them." 

In November 2012, defenseless now their work was complete A colonist "beast" viciously slew The Two together at its feet. 

"Their dead bodies will lie in street of the great city" and "for three days and a half they of the people and kindreds and tongues and nations shall gaze at their dead bodies and shall not suffer their dead bodies to be put in graves. And those who dwell on the earth will rejoice...because these two prophets had been a torment to all who dwell on the earth." 

Frozen with fear and misplaced rage   
Over unwelcome tidings of colonization in their own age, 

Humans figuratively slew the hated messengers too, By letting them rot in their own martyred blood, guts, and goo. 

But then "after three and a half days the Spirit of the life from God entered them and they stood on their feet" terrifying all who saw. 

We've all seen the video footage of that miraculous feat Of The Two living and breathing again, whole and replete. 

A "great voice from heaven" commanded, "'Come up hither!' and in the sight of their foes they went up to heaven in a cloud." 

The cameras did not record their rise into the sky. The hovering spaceship disrupted the electrical tie. 

But none of us doubts The Two ascended from earth's base And probably live still, adventuring in some corner of space. 

* * *

By the appearance of the Protector aliens' craft, Not only did the witnesses receive a life raft 

But Earth and its billions were saved  
From the black-oil aliens invasion plans so depraved. 

And every school child today knows until it bores That William was the boy who psychically hailed the Protectors... 

And that the witnesses were his birth parents Mulder and Scully Who selflessly sounded the alarm of impending alien colony!   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Mary Hugh


End file.
